Eine unbequeme Wahrheit
by die-gute-seite
Summary: Bei dem Versuch Momo aus einer misslichen Lage zu retten, erfahren Eiji und Oishi ein bißchen mehr Wahrheit über sich selbst. EijiOishi, und MomoKaidoh am Rande


Eine unbequeme Wahrheit (Teil1)

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, ohgottohgottohgott. Oh _Gooott._"

Oishi und Eiji warfen sich gegenseitig einen hilflosen Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder auf den jammernden, zusammengesunkenen Teenager vor sich richteten.

„Momo", begann Oishi zum wiederholten Male vorsichtig, „wir könnten dir vielleicht helfen, wenn du uns _sagen_ würdest, wo das Problem liegt."

Neben ihm nickte Eiji zustimmend. „Hoi, komm schon, so schlimm kann's nicht sein, oder?"

Doch Momo vergrub sein Gesicht nur tiefer in seinen Händen und schüttelte seinen Kopf nur noch vehementer als zuvor. Die Laute, die aus seinem Mund kamen, schienen wie eine Mischung aus Protest, Verzweiflung und purem Horror und Oishi dachte einen kurzen Moment lang allen Ernstes darüber nach, ob es vielleicht angebracht wäre, Momo in ein Krankenhaus oder eventuell sogar zu seiner Mutter zu bringen.

Dabei hatte der Nachmittag durch und durch entspannt begonnen. Eiji und er waren nach dem Tennistraining und einem kleinen Abstecher in ihr gemeinsames Lieblings-Sportgeschäft zusammen nach Hause gegangen, hatten in Ruhe mit Oishis Familie zu Mittag gegessen und nebeneinander an Oishis Schreibtisch Hausaufgaben gemacht, zumindest solange, bis Eijis Konzentration nachgelassen und er begonnen hatte, leise Gespräche mit Oishis Fischen zu führen. Wenig später hatte auch Oishi sein Mathebuch zugeklappt und es sich mit Eiji und einer Tüte Chips vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht. Doch bevor sie überhaupt die Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, sich auf ein Programm zu einigen, war Oishis Zimmertür aufgeflogen und Momoshiro Takeshi im Zimmer erschienen, mit zerzausten Haaren und zur einen Hälfte in Schul- und zur anderen Hälfte in Tennisuniform gekleidet. Einen Moment lang hatte einfach nur schwer atmend in der offenen Tür gestanden und seine Senpai angestarrt, die im Kampf um die Fernbedienung eingefroren erstaunt zurückgestarrt hatten- bevor er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, mit einem unmännlichen Quieken an ihr herab auf den Zimmerboden gerutscht war und sofort sein Gesicht in seinen Armen vergaben hatte.

Das Ganze war vor mittlerweile fünfundzwanzig Minuten geschehen und abgesehen davon, dass Eiji den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hatte, hatte sich am gesamten Szenario nicht viel getan.

Momo saß noch immer an derselben Stelle, hatte noch immer nicht aufgeblickt und weigerte sich noch immer konsequent, auf Fragen zu antworten, was Oishi so sehr beunruhigte, dass er begonnen hatte seine schweißnassen Hände nervös über seine Oberschenkel zu reiben, während Eiji neben ihm mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf auf seiner Unterlippe kaute und abwesend mit zwei Fingern an dem Pflaster auf seiner Backe zupfte.

„Oh Gott"; jammerte Momo ein weiteres Mal und fuhr sich mit den Fingern wild durch seine kurzen Haare. „Das ist das schlimmste, das schrecklichste, das _furchtbarste, _das…"

„OKAY GENUG!"

Eiji war mit einem genervten Schnauben aufgesprungen und stand jetzt vor Momo, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt und mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen wild in Momos Richtung fuchtelnd. Er ignorierte Oishis erschrockenes „Eiji!" und machte ein ungeduldiges Geräusch in seinem Hals, als Momo den Kopf von seinen Armen hob und verwirrt zu seinem Senpai aufblickte. „Spuck es aus, Momo, oder du kannst die nächsten tausend Mal selbst für deine und Ochibis Hamburger zahlen. Mir ist _langweilig_ und ich…"

Eiji stoppte abrupt, als der schrille Klingelton eines Telefons durch das Zimmer schrillte. Er blinzelte verdutzt und es schien einen Moment zu dauern, bis er realisierte, dass es sein eigenes Handy war, das ihn unterbrochen hatte. Er schaute links und rechts, als ob sich das Gerät wie auf Wunsch neben ihm materialisieren könnte, doch Oishi hatte es bereits von seinem Schreibtisch geschnappt und hielt es seinem Freund nun vor die Nase.

„Ah, danke", sagte Eiji, nahm das Handy und klickte auf die ‚Abheben'-Taste. „Hoi hoooi oh! Hi, Fuji!"

Oishi wandte seinen Blick von Eiji ab und beschloss, noch ein paar weitere aufmunternde Worte zu Momo zu sprechen, doch das Lächeln gefror auf seinem Gesicht, als er den jüngeren Schüler ansah: Momos Augen waren starr auf Eiji gerichtet, seine Hände fuchtelten wild und panisch vor seinem Gesicht und sein Mund formte immer und immer wieder das Wort „Nein!", als ob er etwas auf Leben und Tod abwehren wollte. Alarmiert blickte Oishi zu Eiji, der wiederum verwirrt auf Momo starrte, während er sich geistesabwesend mit seiner freien Hand am Kopf kratzte und zustimmende Laute zu dem gab, was auch immer Fuji ihm am anderen Ende der Leitung erzählte. Nach kurzer Zeit weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Ob ich Momo gesehen habe?"

Momo war in der Zwischenzeit am Boden entlang näher an Eiji gerückt und kniete nun beinahe an seinen Füßen. Oishi beobachtete mit zunehmender Beunruhigung, wie er seine Hände vor seiner Brust faltete und verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte und wie Eiji einen kurzen Moment lang hin und her gerissen war und nicht wirklich wusste, was er tun sollte. Er warf Momo einen irritierten Blick zu, bevor er sich wegdrehte und durch das Zimmer zu einem der großen Fenster lief.

„Nein… nein, habe ich nicht. … Wirklich? Was denn? … Nya, Fuji, wie gemein! … Pf, niemals. Haha, okay. … Hoi! Bis dann!"

Oishi hörte das monotone Tuten einer toten Leitung, bevor Eiji das Handy zuklappte und sich wieder umdrehte. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte zwischen den drei Jugendlichen vollkommene Stille. Dann-

„Okay, Momo, raus damit." Eijis Befehlston ließ keinen Raum für Kompromisse, das wusste Oishi aus eigener Erfahrung. Und auch Momo schien dies begriffen zu haben, denn er ließ sich mit einem schweren, resignierten Seufzer zurückfallen, so dass er ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag und an die Decke starrte. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, ohne dass dabei ein Laut herauskam, und Oishi konnte nicht anders, als die ihm am nächsten gelegene Wade Momos mitfühlend zu tätscheln. Obwohl er in den fünf Jahren, in denen er Fuji Shuusuke kannte, durchaus auch andere, _nette _Seiten an dem Tensai entdeckt hatte und obwohl er niemals Eijis Menschenkenntnis oder seine Auswahl an Freunden anzweifeln oder kritisieren würde; für Oishi kam mit dem Namen Fuji immer automatisch ein großes, leuchtendes Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Achtung, Gefahr!'. Und vielleicht war er deshalb in diesem Moment noch ein bisschen mehr um Momo besorgt, denn offensichtlich hatte Fuji irgendetwas mit seinem Zustand zu tun und das konnte, so fand Oishi, nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Momo seufzte ein weiteres Mal. „Nach dem Training, heute…"

Oishis nickte ermutigend und drehte seinen Kopf leicht, als er Eijis Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er lächelte und Eiji ließ sich wieder neben ihm auf den Boden nieder.

„Ihr wart schon weg… ich habe an den Junior High Plätzen auf Echizen gewartet… Dann kam Fuji-senpai… und hat mir gesagt, dass Echizen schon mit Tezuka-buchou gegangen ist…und ich sage ‚aha, gut' und Fuji-senpai sagt ‚Momoshiro, möchtest du dir ein paar Bilder anschauen?' und ich sage‚oh, ja, warum nicht?' und dann… dann zeigt mir Fuji-senpai _Bilder_…"

Momos Stimme verhallte und er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Seite Augen waren so weit geöffnet, dass es fast komisch aussah, und es schien, als wollte er alleine mit seinem Blick zu verstehen geben, was genau es mit besagten Bildern auf sich hatte.

„Was für Bilder?" fragte Eiji, dessen Unterlippe wieder zwischen seine Zähne gefunden hatte.

Momo stöhnte leise und hob seinen rechten Arm, um sein Gesicht dahinter verstecken zu können. „Erst hat er… erklärt… Er hat gesagt, was ein gutes Foto ausmacht… dass es nicht die Kamera selbst ist… sondern die Kunst… oder so ähnlich… das einzufangen, was zwischen zwei Menschen… ist." Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, bevor er weiter sprach. „Dass man… auf Bildern das sehen kann…, was _da_ ist, aber unausgesprochen bleibt… uhm… _unddannhatermirBildergezeigtvonmirund… _und…" Momo brach ab und presste die Innenseite seiner Hände fest gegen seine Augen.

„Von dir und…?" hakte Eiji nach, bevor sich ein langsames Grinsen über sein Gesicht zog. „Aaaaah, ich weiß, ich weiß!"

Momo ließ erschrocken seine Hände fallen. „Du _weißt_?"

Auch Oishi blickte überrascht zur Seite. „Wirklich? Wer?"

Eiji kicherte. „An-chan, natürlich. Jetzt komm aber, Momo, das ist doch kein Drama!"

„Doch nicht An-chan!" rief Momo aufgebracht und sein Gesichtsaudruck verriet, dass ihm die Vorstellung von ihm und Tachibana An noch nie zu vor überhaupt in den Sinn gekommen war. „An und ich sind _Freunde_. Sie ist wie ne _Schwester_ für mich. Also wirklich, Eiji-senpai!"

Eiji hob beide Augenbrauen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wer ist es dann?"

„…"

„Momo."

Fasziniert beobachtete Oishi, wie sich Momos Gesicht langsam aber sicher dunkelrot färbte und wie sich vereinzelt Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und an seinen Schläfen bildeten. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand ruckartig durch die Haare und schluckte ein paar Mal hintereinander, bevor er den Mund öffnete und ein Gemisch aus verschiedenen Buchstaben herauskam, das keinen Sinn ergab, so sehr Oishi sich auch anstrengte.

„Ah, noch mal bitte, Momo…"

Momo kniff die Augen zusammen und wiederholte den Namen, laut und deutlich, und es war, als ob Oishi für einen kurzen Moment die Luft zum Atmen fehlte. Seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten und er wusste instinktiv, dass Eiji genau so überrascht war wie er. Sie beide gaben für mehrere Sekunden eine erschreckend realitätsgetreue Imitation der Fische in Oishis Aquarium wieder, bis Eiji neben ihm zuckte, seinen Mund schloss und ein ungläubiges „WAS?" krächzte.

Momo vergrub sein Gesicht wieder hinter seinen Händen.

„Momo", sagte Oishi und versuchte, seine Stimmlage so natürlich wie möglich zu halten und nicht dem Quietschen nachzugeben, das seinen Weg an die Oberfläche zu bahnen versuchte. „Hast du gerade _Kaidoh_ gesagt?"

Eiji blickte fassungslos von Momo zu Oishi. „Kaidoh _Kaoru_?"

„Schaut mich nicht so an!" jammerte Momo in seine Handflächen. „Ich habe gesagt, dass es schrecklich ist."

„Eh. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es _schrecklich_ ist", sagte Eiji und Oishi ergänzte, nickend: „Es ist… um, _überraschend_. Weiß Kaidoh davon?"

Hatte Momo vorher einen verzweifelten Eindruck gemacht, so wusste Oishi nicht, wie er seinen jetzigen Zustand beschreiben sollte. Er war nach vorne gestürzt und umklammerte nun mit seinen Händen Oishis und Eijis Oberarme in einem beinahe schmerzhaft festen Griff. Schwer atmend schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„NEIN! _Neineineineineineinein!_"

„Um… Momo…"

„NEIN! Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai, _ihr müsst mir helfen_!"

Eiji befreite seinen Arm aus Momos Klauen und rückte ein wenig weg von Momo und ein bisschen näher zu Oishi, der die Hand seines freien Arms beruhigend auf Momos Schulter legte. „_Wie_ können wir dir helfen, Momo?"

Momos Finger lockerten den Griff um Oishis Arm und er holte tief Luft. „Diese Bilder", sagte er, wobei seine Stimme zitterte, „müssen vernichtet werden."

Noch während Momo sprach, begann Eiji bereits seinen Kopf zu schütteln. „Vergiss es, Momo. Wenn die Bilder bei Fujiko sind, kommt da niemand ran."

Oishi betrachtete Momo mitfühlend. „Ich fürchte, da hat Eiji Recht…"

„Aber… Eiji-senpai, du kennst Fuji-senpai besser als jeder andere! Es _muss_ einen Weg geben, es _muss_ einfach! Mein Leben ist zu Ende, wenn Fuji diese Bilder herumzeigt, wenn _Mamushi _diese Bilder sieht… wenn…" Momo ließ sich mit einem verzweifelten Stöhnen wieder rücklings auf den Boden fallen. „Die Bilder… Ich hab die bescheuerte Schlange _nie _so angeschaut… oder berührt… oder was auch immer. Das kommt alles total falsch rüber. Und selbst wenn… ich meine… wenn ich… ARGH."

Oishi runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, eine möglichst bedachte Antwort oder Reaktion auf das zu finden, was gerade hier geschehen war. Offensichtlich mochte Momo Kaidoh. Offensichtlich hatte Kaidoh keinen blassen Schimmer. Ob Kaidoh Momo auch mochte, wusste niemand. Außer Fuji, vermutlich. Oishi konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass Momo mit allen Mitteln verhindern wollte, dass diese Bilder, was auch immer genau auf ihnen zu sehen war, auf keinen Fall in die falschen Hände gerieten, sprich: Kaidohs Hände. Allerdings lag Eiji Oishis Meinung nach absolut richtig. Wenn Fuji diese Bilder machte, sie entwickelte und dann auch noch Momo unter die Nase hielt, bezweckte er etwas damit und würde sie niemals freiwillig aus den Händen geben. Alles, was Momo jetzt tun konnte, war abwarten und sehen, was Fuji tatsächlich mit diesem Spielchen-

„Okay. Einen Monat lang Mittagessen." Eijis Stimme unterbrach Oishis Gedanken und er war sich zunächst sicher, dass er sich verhört hatte.

Momo schaute ebenso verwirrt zu seinem Senpai auf. „Huh?"

„Du bezahlst einen Monat lang für mein Essen und ich helfe dir, die Bilder zu beschaffen." Ein berechnendes Grinsen hatte sich auf Eijis Gesicht breit gemacht und sein Tonfall war bestimmt und entschlossen. Oishis „Eiji, was…?" ignorierend hielt er Momo seine rechte Hand vors Gesicht. „Deal?"

Momos Hand schoss so schnell wie ein Tennisball nach vorne. „Deal!"

Später lagen Eiji und Oishi auf Oishis Bett, Beine und Arme von sich gestreckt, ihre Köpfe nebeneinander auf demselben Kopfkissen. Oishi spürte, wie der Rhythmus ihres Atems sich immer besser synchronisierte, und fragte sich, ob Eiji von diesen Momenten ebenso fasziniert war wie er selbst. Die Nähe, die sie beide teilten, die Tatsache, dass Oishi die Spitzen von Eijis Haaren an seinem Kinn und seiner Wange spüren konnte, dass der kleine Finger seiner rechter Hand leicht auf Eijis linkem Handgelenk ruhte, dass Eijis großer Zeh rhythmisch gegen Oishis Knöchel tappte, das alles erschien Oishi jedes Mal aufs Neue wie ein großes, gut gemeintes Geschenk von oben, etwas, das er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, irgendwann einmal mit irgendeiner Person teilen zu können, am allerwenigsten mit Kikumaru Eiji.

In den ersten beiden Jahren der Mittelschule hatte Oishi jeden Tag damit gerechnet, dass Eiji davonspringen und sich einen neuen besten Freund, einen neuen Doppelpartner suchen würde, aus Gründen die, wie Oishi fand, ganz klar auf der Hand lagen. Eiji war aufgedreht, fröhlich, manchmal auch ein bisschen fies und schadenfroh; er zog Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wo auch immer er auftauchte und schaffte es, alle Menschen um sich herum von sich zu begeistern. Oishi dagegen war… Oishi. So sehr er sich auch bemüht hatte, er hatte nie wirklich begreifen können, warum Eiji gerade mit _ihm _befreundet sein wollte. Doch diese Zweifel und die Unsicherheit waren mit der Zeit immer geringer und geringer geworden und irgendwann hatte Oishi erkannt, dass ebendiese Zweifel es waren, die das Golden Pair tatsächlich daran gehindert hatten, bis ganz an die Spitze zu kommen. Und Eiji hatte in dieser Zeit gespürt, dass Oishi eine Veränderung durchmachte, dass sich etwas _zwischen_ ihnen veränderte und Oishi hatte beinahe den Eindruck, dass Eiji versucht hatte ihm auf seine Art mitzuteilen, dass er ihn niemals enttäuschen würde, dass er ihm genau so vertraute, wie es Oishi tat.

Von diesem Moment an hatte es für Oishi keinen Zweifel mehr gegeben: Kikumaru Eiji war das Beste, was ihm je in seinem Leben geschehen war und jemals geschehen würde.

Ein leises Brummen von Eijis Seite des Bettes unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Oishi?"

„Mh?"

Eiji antwortete nicht sofort, sondern gab nur einen leisen Seufzer von sich und Oishi drehte seinen Kopf so zur Seite, dass er seinen Freund ansehen konnte. Er machte einen überraschten Laut, als er bemerkte, dass Eijis blaue Augen von nur wenigen Zentimetern Entfernung direkt zu ihm zurückstarrten. Zwei Augenbrauen hoben sich amüsiert und Oishi spürte zu seiner Verärgerung, dass sein Gesicht warm wurde. Ein Grinsen schoss über Eijis Gesicht, bevor sein Ausdruck wieder nachdenklich wurde.

„Eiji?"

„Mhhh… Glaubst du, das stimmt tatsächlich?"

Oishi runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

„Was Momo gesagt hat. Dass man auf den Bildern Sachen erkennt, die man sonst nicht sieht?" Eiji seufzte erneut und rutschte ein wenig auf dem Bett herum, bevor er eine Position fand, die ihm zusagte. „Wie soll das gehen?"

„Ehrlich, Eiji, ich habe keine Ahnung…" Es herrschte eine lange Pause, in der beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen schienen, bevor Oishi weitersprach: „Und es fällt mir auch immer noch schwer… nicht, dass ich… eh, dagegen wäre oder irgendwas, aber… _Momo_ und _Kaidoh_?"

Eiji kicherte. „Ich _weiß_! Total unerwartet!"

„Unerwarteter als Fuji und Taka", stimmte Oishi zu und Eiji nickte, bevor er todernst hinzufügte: „Unerwarteter als Ryuzaki-sensei-Fisch und Kikumaru-Eiji-Fisch!"

Oishi prustete bei dem Gedanken an jenen tragischen Moment, als er und Eiji eines Tages festgestellt hatten, dass einer der Fische in Oishis Aquarium, nämlich derjenige, den Eiji liebevoll nach sich selbst benannt hatte, offensichtlich eine besondere Vorliebe für den Fisch namens ‚Ryuzaki-sensei' entwickelt hatte und ihm, egal wie sehr Eiji ihn auch von diesem Zeitpunkt an bestochen und gelockt hatte, nicht mehr von der Seite weichen wollte.

Oishis amüsiertes Grinsen spiegelte sich für einen Moment in Eijis Gesicht wieder, bevor Letzterer plötzlich wieder ernst wurde. „Momo tut mir leid…. _mou_, Fuji ist so fies!"

Oishi blinzelte überrascht. Es kam nur selten vor, dass Eiji ein kritisches Wort über Fuji äußerte, und wenn er es tat, dann meist, wenn Fuji irgendetwas angestellt hatte, das ihm selbst gewaltig gegen den Strich gegangen war. Außerdem hatte Oishi zuvor noch geglaubt, dass Eiji die gesamte Situation zumindest ein kleines bisschen genossen hatte. Eiji war nicht bösartig, auf gar keinen Fall, aber er besaß eine durch und durch sadistische Ader, die hin und wieder ungehindert zum Vorschein kam, wann immer Eiji die Möglichkeit sah, einen seiner Freunde in eine möglichst unangenehme und unter Umständen auch peinliche Situation zu bringen. Die Streiche waren harmlos und dienten ausschließlich dazu, Eiji zu amüsieren und ihn bei Laune zu halten, weshalb Oishi nicht wirklich etwas daran auszusetzen hatte und sich selbst auch ein, zwei Mal ein Grinsen nicht hatte verkneifen können. Fujis seltsame Machenschaften dagegen verwirrten Oishi nur jedes Mal aufs Neue und er konnte es meistens nicht so wirklich nachvollziehen, wenn Eiji noch bis abends lachend auf seinem Bett lag und Fujis Genialität pries, während er selbst sich eher Gedanken darüber machte, wie er Fuji am nächsten Tag dazu bringen konnte, sich bei der betroffenen Person zu entschuldigen, damit der Frieden auf den Tennisplätzen gewahrt blieb. Aber Oishi war schon vor Langem zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Eiji und Fuji einfach ihre ganz eigene Sparte Humor besaßen, und machte sich, solange niemand verletzt wurde, keine großen Gedanken darüber, worin sich der Sinn des Ganzen versteckte.

Aus diesem Grund hätte es Oishi auch nicht gewundert, wenn Eiji Momos Situation tatsächlich ein bisschen lustig gefunden hätte. Dass dem offensichtlich nicht so war und dass Eiji aufrichtig mit Momo zu fühlen schien, überraschte Oishi und er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, genauer nachzuhaken. Wenn Eiji irgendetwas beschäftigte, das hatte Oishi im Laufe der letzten fünf Jahre gelernt, würde er erst dann bereit sein darüber zu sprechen, wenn er das Problem ausgiebig für sich selbst in seinem Kopf hin- und her gewendet hatte. Davor waren alle Bemühungen, ihn zum Reden zu bewegen, umsonst, und, obwohl es für Oishi, der es selbst bevorzugte über die Dinge zu sprechen und zu sprechen und zu sprechen, anfangs sehr schwer gewesen war, dies zu akzeptieren, hatte er sich mittlerweile mit dieser Tatsache abgefunden.

Und deshalb beobachtete er jetzt auch nur nachdenklich, wie sich Eijis Stirn in Falten legte, und ließ seinen kleinen Finger ein bisschen fester über Eijis Handrücken rutschen. Dann beschloss er das Thema zu wechseln.

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, wie du an die Bilder kommen willst?"

Eiji blinzelte verwirrt und es sah so aus, als müsste er zunächst seine Gedanken ordnen, bevor er antworten konnte. „Eh…." Dann grinste er. „Du meinst wohl, wie _wir_ an die Bilder kommen, ne, Oishi?"

Oishi schnaubte und ignorierte den Finger, der begonnen hatte beharrlich gegen seinen Brustkorb zu klopfen.

„Awww, komm schon!!"

„Niemals, Eiji! Du hast das mit Momo ausgemacht, ich habe damit nichts zu tun."

Eijis Finger bohrte sich tiefer in Oishis Brust. „Oishi!"

„Vergiss es!" sagte Oishi und versuchte lachend Eijis Finger wegzuschubsen, was dazu führte, dass auch Eiji zu lachen begann, Oishis Hand mit der seinen einfing und flach auf die Matratze des Bettes drückte. Sein Gesicht rückte näher und das amüsierte Glitzern in seinen Augen ließ Oishi von einer Sekunde auf die andere still werden. Er schluckte und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass er Eijis Atem auf seinem Kinn spüren konnte.

Eijis Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ne, Oishi", flüsterte er und kam noch ein Stückchen näher. Doch bevor Oishi auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, warum sich sein Herzschlag in den letzten paar Sekunden um das Zehnfache erhöht hatte oder warum ihm Eijis plötzliche Nähe den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb und seinen ganzen Körper unter Hochspannung stehen ließ, hatte Eiji sich auf ihn gestürzt, eine Hand an Oishis Taille, die andere an seinem Hals, und ohne Vorwarnung begonnen ihn zu kitzeln. Oishi schrie auf und versuchte Eiji von sich zu werfen, doch dessen Beine hatten sich bereits fest um Oishis Oberschenkel geschlungen und jeder Versuch, ihn von sich zu schubsen, resultierte darin, dass Eijis Finger noch gnadenloser über seinen Körper wanderten.

Eiji grinste. „Hilfst du mir, Oishi?"

Oishis schnappte ein paar Mal hintereinander Luft und schluchzte ein mühsames „Nie… mals", bevor Eiji eine besonders empfindliche Stelle traf und er wieder zu einer quietschenden, um sich schlagenden Masse reduziert wurde.

„Ich hör auf, wenn du versprichst, dass du mir hilfst."

„Okay! _Okayokayokayokayokay_!" schrie Oishi schließlich und die Attacke stoppte sofort. Keuchend, mit hochrotem Kopf und beiden Armen von sich gestreckt starrte er Eiji an, der mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln auf ihn herabblickte.

„Alles okay mit dir?" fragte er in einem vollkommen unschuldigen Tonfall.

„Ich hasse dich", stöhnte Oishi und drehte ruckartig seinen Körper zur Seite, was zur Folge hatte, dass Eiji von ihm rutschte und mit einem „Humpf" neben dem Bett auf dem Boden landete.

Eiji kicherte und sprang eine Sekunde später wieder neben Oishi, der sich mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, das ihm geblieben war, in eine bequeme Position manövriert und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„_Mou_, Oishi, schlafen kannst du, wenn du tot bist."

Als Oishi nicht antwortete, schnaubte Eiji ungeduldig und legte beide Hände auf Oishis Bauch. „Oder muss ich dich wach kitzeln?"

Resigniert schlug Oishi seine Augen auf und sah Eiji mit einem funkelnden Blick an. Dieser grinste. „Yay, dann lass uns jetzt überlegen, wie wir am besten an die Bilder kommen! Was wir brauchen, ist ein PLAN!"

Oishi seufzte. So, wie sich das anhörte, würde es ein langer, sehr langer Abend werden.

-----


End file.
